vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Fuji
|-|Base= |-|Eine Faust Overture= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Tenma Yato= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-B in Eine Faust Finale | 1-A Name: Ren Fuji, Tenma Yato Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 17, 8,000+ by Kajiri Kamui Kagura Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13 | Hadou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing his enemies down and speeding himself up), can enter a Berserk Mode, Durability Negation | Same as before in addition to Immortality (Type 8), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to the other members of LDO, who are completely impervious to any weapon ever constructed by mankind, including the 50 megaton Tsar Bomba, and can harm fellow members with only regular attacks), Country level+ in Eine Faust Finale (According to Masada, Ren is capable of beating each of the Three Commanders one-on-one, each of them being stated by the narration to be one million times as powerful as the regular members of LDO), can also ignore durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Hyperverse level+ (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object like the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is also the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself, additionally, Ren, at his peak, has 90 Taikyoku, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible, and by KKK, Ren/Tenma Yato has a Taikyoku value of 100, putting him above all other Hadou Gods sans Hajun and Habaki) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Traded 50 strikes with Reinhard in under 100 microseconds), can accelerate and stagnate time to amplify his speed to much greater levels | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+, Class ZJ+ in Eine Faust Finale | Hyperversal+ Durability: City level+ (Completely impervious to anything created by mankind, including the Tsar Bomba), Country level+ in Eine Faust Finale (Comparable to the Three Commanders), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Hyperverse level+ (Comparable to Reinhard and Mercurius, and far surpassing both of them as Tenma Yato) Stamina: High | Limitless (Capable of constantly resisting Hajun for over 8,000 years) Range: Extended melee range with the Guillotine | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: The Guillotine (His Holy Relic that manifests as a black and red scythe-like extension from his right arm that allows him to negate immortality by cutting at his opponent's neck) Intelligence: Above average, very skilled combatant | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eine Faust Overture:' Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Ren is capable accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed. *'Eine Faust Finale:' Ren’s final Hadou Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to Ren’s soul possessing his blood, transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. In this form, Ren is capable of both accelerating time for himself and slowing down time for his enemies, allowing him to achieve speeds far greater than what he’s naturally capable of. *'Legion Reincarnation:' Much like Reinhard, Ren is capable of bringing absorbed souls to his level of existence after he becomes a Hadou God, making them unimaginably more powerful, and allow him to use their abilities for himself. However, unlike Reinhard, Ren cannot convert people he has killed to his Legion. His Legionnaires include: **'Anna:' Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. **'Beatrice:' Capable of becoming lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed. **'Kai:' Capable of poisoning and rotting matter over very large distances. **'Kei:' Able to become flames, much in the same manner as Valkyrie but without the speed boost. **'Machina:' Formerly a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Ren is able to use Machina’s power to completely erase his targets existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike. **'Riza:' Puppeteers corpses via Soul Manipulation. **'Shirou:' Through the technique “Malignant Tumor Apoptosis”, Ren can crush supernatural abilities, negating anything that can be considered superhuman down to simple regular humans, even those on the level of Hadou Gods. The only way to survive is to simply have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Ren. **'Theresia:' Not directly useful in combat, Theresia instead stabilizes Ren’s Law, and, through eight sacrifices (The souls of the other Legionnaires and Theresia herself), can restore Ren to full power, even after eight millennia of resisting against Hajun. **'Valeria:' Exact capabilities are unknown, but Valeria’s Legionnaire form is shown to be mountain-sized during KKK. *'Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra:' The manifestation of Ren’s Law, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Ren is also capable of completely negating change, even allowing him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls). *'Sequere Naturam:' An ability previously used by Mercurius, used only when he’s become Tenma Yato. Sequere Naturam gathers thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast, powerful enough to atomize Atziluth Gods from the inside. Key: Base | Hadou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1